Mi soledad y yo
by mishu86
Summary: Han pasado dos años, Herm sigue con la llama viva de la pasión que vivió con Severus... ¿Los años han curado sus heridas?/ Hecho con cariño
1. Chapter 1

La soledad es estar rodeada de gente, y que me faltes tú. Eso es lo que siento y he sentido a lo largo de los años que han pasado.

Hace dos años atrás acabó lo nuestro. Todos hablaban de ellos, alumnos, profesores, fantasmas… todos, ese fue el error de nuestra relación.

Muchos se opusieron, a tal semejante relación. Y que pretendían ellos al alardear de lo nuestro. Que les importaba que dos personas, sin analizar que una era doblemente mayor que la otra, se amaran.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo pensando lo mismo, cada día. Siento que tenía que haber luchado más por ti. Aunque en realidad no lo hice, por tu bien. No quería que tuvieras problemas con el director de la escuela.

Escribo estas líneas en mi diario y aunque pasen más años, estas palabras seguirán aquí. Así recordaré que no fue un sueño. Que no fue un deseo inalcanzable, que fue real como la vida misma.

Solo espero, que con el tiempo, nos volvamos a ver. Que esa llama que aun arde dentro de mí no se marchite. Te sigo amando y solo el tiempo dirá si merecemos otra oportunidad y ésta no pienso perderla.

A veces al acostarme, recuerdo el roce de tus brazos en mis caderas. El roce de tus manos al apartarme el pelo de la cara. La forma en que me estrechabas entre tus brazos.

Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo ultimo que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo ultimo que vea antes de despertarme.

….

Esas líneas las había escrito hace unos meses atrás, la última vez que me vi con fuerzas para anotar que lo sentía por él. Aún notaba el dolor, pero más apagado. Los años curan las heridas, aunque eso no lo creí al principio.

Dos años pasados, y había cambiado por completo, maduración y autoestima. Esas dos fases, me sirvieron y de mucho.

Los amigos también ayudaron mucho, pero cuando estoy sola aún pienso en él por segundos. Ya no como antes, solo pensando, ¿Dónde estará en este momento?, ¿habrá encontrado alguien a quien tener a su lado?,¿se acordará de mí?... típicas preguntas, que se hacen al terminar con una relación apasionada.

Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, esto no era forma de vivir. Ya me lo decía mi amiga del alma Ginny Weasly. La pelirroja me ayudó mucho estos años atrás y aunque ella no daba crédito a lo que ocurrió, no se opuso cuando necesité un abrazo y un hombro donde llorar.

Ella no veía bien la relación que llevaba a escondidas con Severus y no le culpo, al principio yo tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo, pero me dejé llevar. Ambos lo hicimos, pero por no ocultarlo, el director se opuso y habló con nosotros por separado. Añadiendo que uno de los dos, debería dejar el Colegio si queríamos seguir juntos.

Y lo hice, pero no terminó la cosa, Severus se pasaba todo el tiempo ocupado, dando clases en Hogwarts y el resto haciendo recados de Dumbledore. Al principio aguanté sin queja, pero eso no era vida ni para mí, ni para él. Así que decidí acabar, no quería ser un cargo.

Aún lo pienso, y tenía que haberme quedado con él, llegando a altas horas de la noche, después de aguantar las maldiciones del Señor Oscuro…

Pero, ¿Qué clase de vida me esperaba?, de sufrimiento, el no saber si llegaría vivo o muerto… y que eso nunca se acabaría. Que por mucho que quisiera discutirlo con Dumbledore, el no dejaría que Severus dejara de ser un espía.

Todo por Harry… Harry… y más Harry… si… Potter, él, mi amigo, uno de los mejores. Y no le culpo a él de mi relación, pero no era justo que un hombre, que ha dejado todo, por limpiar su pasado, no tenga un poco de libertad, ya ha pagado sus cuentas pendientes…

Después de haber tenido otro día de bajón, pensaba que ya no podría pasarme de nuevo, pero esto no acababa. Pasaban unos meses y de nuevo, pero para eso estaban los amigos. Siempre estaban ahí para mí, pero no quiero ser una carga para ellos.

Esa noche me tomé una aspirina para calmar mi malestar y dormí tranquila toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el teléfono.

¿Diga?

Buenos Días Herm, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?.- dijo una voz conocida.

Hola, Ginny… ¿Qué tal?... Yo bien, como siempre.- digo en tono de voz baja.

Oh, lo siento… he llamado muy temprano, amiga… Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja.

No pasa nada, ya es hora que me levante, ayer me tomé una pastilla y ha hecho buen efecto.

Bueno, te llamaba para ir a la playa, esta tarde, si te hace claro…

Si, porque no… vamos, ¿te recojo?

No, ésta vez voy yo con los chicos, sobre las 4 pm ve bajando, un beso.

Gracias, otro para ti guapa.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me voy directa ha darme una ducha fresquita. Al momento siguiente, me adentro en la cocina para tomarme un buen cuenco de leche con cereales. Friego los platos de ayer, y limpio el suelo hasta que llegadas las 11am salgo a la calle a comprar el almuerzo.

Pasadas las horas de la tarde, llega la hora para ir a la playa con los amigos y preparo todo, la nevera con hielo y cervecitas, algo para picar, la toalla y poco más.

Cierro con llave la puerta de mi piso y bajo hacia el portal contenta, por fin un finde en condiciones me digo a mi misma.

Llego al portal y a los pocos minutos aparece un descapotable Audi A5 de color rojo pasión; un regalo de Harry para Ginny. En su segundo aniversario de noviazgo.

Me acerco al coche, Ronald sale del coche para echarme una mano con la nevera y el bolso.

Hola chicos.- dijo dándole un abrazo a cada uno.

Hola Herm, ¿Qué tal estas?.- dice Harry abrazándome cariñosamente.

Bien, gracias… gracias por sacarme a pasear.- digo dándole un empujon cariñoso en el hombro.

De gracias nada, cariño.- dice Ginny apartando a Harry para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.- Sin ti a donde vamos, ¿eh?.- dice riéndose y volviendo al coche.

Ronald, mas reservado aparece por último.-Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?.- dice mientras me saluda dándome dos besos.

Bien, gracias Ron… vamos ha pasárnoslo bien, chicos.- digo acomodándonos en el coche.

Vamos chicos, vamos a ponernos morenos.- dice Ginny encendiendo el motor.

Y rumbo a una playa nos fuimos. El recorrido fue de media hora, escuchando música, cantando y echándonos unas risas sobre las ideas de los gemelos Weasley…

Llegamos a la playa, entre que encontramos el sitio perfecto y todo ya eran las 5 pm y nada más llegar extendí la toalla, puse la nevera en un sitio con sombra y me quité la ropa para lucir mi bikini blanco con topos azulados. Me lucía bastante bien, el desayuno que llevaba tomando todas las mañanas, habían dado su fruto.

Vaya, Herm… me gusta tu bikini..-dice Ginny haciéndome girar en si, para verlo bien

¿Te gusta?.- me lo compré hace unas semanas, pero hasta hoy no lo he lucido.

Harry dio su signo de aprobación y Ronald nada mas miraba sin decir nada.

Yo voy a meterme ya chicos, os espero allí.- digo señalando la orilla.

Si, ve.- dice Ginny mientras acomoda la toalla.- Ahora vamos nosotros, no te preocupes.

Vale, hasta dentro de unos minutos.

Me alejé de ellos y caminé hacia la orilla, hasta que me topé con alguien sin querer que me hizo caer, pero me sujetó como pudo para no tocar la arena.

Pero… que…- me quedé alucinando.- Director… ¿Qué hace aquí?.- digo nerviosa.

Pues que voy ha hacer, señorita Granger… ¿cree que solo los alumnos pueden darse un baño en vacaciones?... no es un mito que los profesores no salgamos de la escuela … - se rió delante de mí abiertamente.

Yo le seguía mirando sin saber que decir.

Vaya, lo siento, no quise decir eso, bueno me alegro de verle.- dije queriendo salir de allí.

Espera, espera… - dijo mientras despertaba a una mujer que había al lado.- Minerva… mire quien hay aquí..

Quise salir corriendo…

No, no se moleste …- digo mientras doy pasos hacia atrás.

No, es nada… - dijo señalándome, mientras Minerva se ajustaba las gafas para mirarme sonriente.

Señorita Granger.. un gusto verla de nuevo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- dijo acercándose a mi y cogiéndome la mano entre las suyas.

Bien, bien…. Solo quiero darme un baño…

Estos no pararon de alagarme, pero ¿Qué pretendían?, después de todo lo que había pasado… no entiendo nada….

Ginny y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurria y fueron a nuestro encuentro.

Hola, ¿Qué tal Dumbledore?.- Harry se había acercado a saludar primero, detrás los demás saludaron por turnos.

Bien, chicos.. aquí hablando con Granger..- dice Albus mirándome con ojos brillosos..- Hemos venido a tomar un descanso para ir con fuerzas este curso.

Que bien.. han venido solitos… - dijo Ronald divertido.

No, no es así..- dijo Minerva.- Hemos venido con…

Pero no dejo que terminara, Albus la había mirando detenidamente a los ojos, como amenazante para que no hablase mas.

¿Habeis venido con quien mas?.- dijo Ginny acercándose a mi.

Am.. con un amigo, pero ahora mismo no esta aquí, se fue a nadar, por allí debe estar..- dijo señalando el mar.

Los chicos miraron hacia el mar, se veía a un persona nadando en alta mar.

Vaya, que bien. Bueno, voy a darme un chapuzón. Me he alegrado verles.- digo saludándoles con la mano.

Un placer señorita Granger, cuídate.- dijeron los dos al unísono, mientras veían como me alejaba.

Me fui hacia la orilla, puse un pie dentro del agua, estaba fresquita, pero me metí sin pensarlo. Un par de minutos pasaron para que los chicos, se acercaran a mi.

¿Qué hacíais pillines?, tardasteis mucho en llegar a mi.- dije sonriéndoles.

Ginny habló primero.

Ya sabes, hablando del curso y eso, bueno vamos a hacer como que no están. Estamos aun de vacaciones, pasémoslo genial.- dijo esto acercándose a mi e intentando hacerme de esas bromas bajo agua.

Sali del agua para ahogar a Ginny esta vez.

Nos echamos nuestras risas, hasta que a lo lejos vi una plataforma con tobogán para tirarnos, estaba sola, que extraño. Asi que decidimos llegar allí sin pensarlo.

Al llegar nos subimos por turnos, el tobogán quemaba una barbaridad, le había dado el sol todo el día, asi que le pasamos agua para que resbalase bien.

Pasamos el rato allí, tirándonos, como niños. Hasta que Ronald tuvo una idea, volvió a la orilla y trajo tras de si atado en una cuerda un par de botellitas de shandy para refrescarnos.

Les dimos las gracias y las abrimos sentados en el borde de la plataforma, bebimos poco a poco, hasta que divisé que el director tenía razón que habían venido con alguien a la playa. Pero no dejaba ver el rostro.

Ginny… ¿ese no es el que vino con ellos? .- dije señalándole.

Si, Herm… déjalo.. no le conocemos..- dijo haciéndose la desinteresada.

Bueno, ¿no os da intriga de saber quien es?.- digo mirándoles a los tres.

No, que va.- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Vaya, parece que teníais estudiada la respuesta.- digo seria. Al ver que se quedan helados, respondo.- Era bromaaa.

Aaah… siii…- se rieron.

Pero la verdad, me extraño su forma de expresarse…..,¿Por qué no les interesa saber de quien se trata?, siempre hemos sido un poco cotillas…

Dejé de pensar en ello y seguí tomando hasta que nos dio por regresar, nadamos hasta la orilla, Harry con las botellas para tirarlas a la basura cercana y Ginny yendo hacia nuestro sitio, sin antes acercarse a donde estaban los profesores… Ronald se paró delante de mía.

Hermione..- Ronald me cogió de los hombros, inmovilizándome.

Ronald, dime.- digo intentando mirar más allá de la orilla.

Pero éste no me dejaba ver, así que decidí ver que quería.

Herm, siento todo lo que te ha ocurrido, estos años pasados… pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, sabes que me tienes….

Ron… gracias. Si, sé que te tengo, eso lo he sabido de siempre, pero tranquilo, estoy bien. Si necesito alguien, te lo haré saber.

Esto último lo dije abrazándole, éste me soltó. Le abracé cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos… me quedé congelada.

Allí, delante de mía estaba el chico, me parecía conocido, de espaldas. Hablaba con Ginny y Harry, amigablemente. Como si haya tratado con ellos.

De espaldas, alto, con melena oscura y esas formas de expresarse…

Ronald se dio cuenta de mi reacción y de que todo el plan que habían llevado a cabo esa tarde ya no había servido para nada… todo se le escapó, todo por ser demasiado amigable con Herm.

Pero…. ¿Qué….. que …. Que hace el aquí?...- digo señalándolo sin parar de mirar a Ron.

Yo…. Herm, lo siento… no quisimos que te enteraras…. Es lo mejor para ti, no queremos que sufras… lo siento… - dijo esto ultimo cogiéndome de el brazo.

Suéltame, Ronald… ¡suéltame!.- digo pegándole incluso un empujón y haciéndole caer al agua.

Sali andando hacia ellos, pero Ronald fue a cogerme de nuevo y me volví para amenazarle.

No me toques, Ronald Weasley. No lo hagas si no quieres perderme, por favor.

Si, Herm, no te tocare… tranquila.

Le creí y volví la cara para ver si estaban donde hace unos segundos, pero ya no… se habían marchado. Salí corriendo hasta la salida de la cala, allí estaban Ginny y Harry dando un adiós a tres personas adultas que ya se marchaban.

Llegue donde ellos, tarde, pero divise a Snape, con ellos… él me reconoció, solo divise su mirada…. Su mirada en mí, dándome un adiós al mismo tiempo que desaparecía con Dumbledore y McGonagall.

No dije nada… me quede seria, un par de minutos… mirando aunque ya no estaban… pero me quede mirando el punto fijo donde lo había visto, no había sido una ilusión… había pasado de verdad, y si no llega a ser por Ronald tal vez le hubiera hablado… ¡no!, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, no puedo volver otra vez al pasado… me ha costado mucho estar donde estoy….

Los chicos no me dijeron nada, se quedaron en silencio.. Hasta que los miré.

¿Estáis contentos?- digo esto sin mirarles a la cara y yéndome hacia la playa para recoger mis cosas.

Hermione.- digo Harry, pero Ginny lo paró

Déjala sola Harry, tiene razón, nos hemos pasado. Tiene derecho ha estar molesta.

Cogí mis cosas, las empaqueté bien y como pude me fui de allí.

Ronald me miraba- ¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿A dónde crees que vas?.- digo cogiéndome un asa de la nevera.

Déjame Ronald, por favor no estoy para bromas, no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a casa.

¿Pero como te vas a ir ahora?, aun es temprano, quédate, habíamos venido a pasarlo bien, hasta que….

Si, lo sé, tal vez si no hubierais hecho esa chiquillada, no estaría molesta.

Si, no lo estarías molesta, pero te pasarías los días hablando de lo de hoy, mejor hemos hecho para que no os vierais, y así podías seguir con tu vida y ¿de que te ha servido verle?, ¿eh?, vas a estar sufriendo. Otra vez mas meses sin salir de casa, autodestruyéndote, por ese canalla.

Basta Ronald, el no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, la culpa es mía y solo mía. Si quiero estar así, ¿Quién eres tu para oponerte, eh?..- digo cabreadísima y sentándome en la arena conteniendo las lagrimas.

Perdona. Lo siento, no me gusta verte así, lo siento de veras.. perdóname. Perdónanos.- dijo esto ultimo cuando se acercaron Ginny y Harry.

Vale, tal vez lo hicierais por mi bien, pero ya es hora que lo vea y me encarame, ¿no?. No quiero pasarme la vida escondiéndome de él.

Si, te entendemos, la próxima vez, no nos opondremos. Te lo prometemos.- dijo esto ultimo Harry.

Gracias, chicos.- dije mientras abrazaba a Harry y estos nos abrazaban a nosotros.

Un abrazo en cuatro, extraño, pero reconfortante.

Regresemos a casa.- dijo Ginny..

Si, os invito a casa a cenar, asi no la pasare a solas.- dije sonriéndoles.

Si, pidamos algo del chino, ¿Qué decis chicos?.- dijo Ronald mirándonos.

Me apetece un monton.- dijo Harry recogiendo las cosas, para irnos de vuelta al coche.

De camino a casa, recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde. Ésa extrañeza en Dumbledore cuando McGonagall iba a dar el nombre del acompañante. ¿Por qué no lo había notado desde el principio?. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos tampoco querían que lo supiera. Tal vez ellos tampoco querían que nos rencontráramos. Hay miles de calas y mira por donde, nos vimos, un segundo, y otra vez volvía en mi esas mariposas en el estomago, las de antaño. Después de dos años y aun siguen ahí, ese fuego indestructible…. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una carta.

Después del día de la playa, no pasó gran cosa. Mis días rutinarios hacía que no me acordase de él, pero al llegar la noche, creía ser un búho, con los ojos como platos. No podía conciliar el sueño, tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo y pensando, ¿Cuándo terminara esta locura?

Plaf!.- suena en el alféizar de la ventana.

Me levanto asustada, a oscuras tanteo hasta llegar a la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, la enciendo y me acerco a la ventana con cautela.

Afuera, una lechuza parda mirándome con esos enormes ojos. La dejo entrar al dormitorio, y ésta entra aterrizando en la cama.

En el pico tiene un carta, la cojo con cuidado y saco de un cajón unas chuches lechuciles. Ésta al verlas se acomoda bien y abriendo el pico espera con ansias el premio. Se las dejo en la colcha de la cama, cojo la carta con las dos manos y la miro detenidamente, sin abrirla. La miro una y otra vez, dándole vueltas en mi mano.

¿De quien debe ser?, ¿a estas horas?

Me limito a abrirla, la abro de un extremo con cuidado, para no dañarla. Saco el papel del sobre, una hoja finísima como si de un papiro se tratase.

La letra fina y curvada. Escrita con delicadeza. Arrasaba todo el pergamino. La leí mientras me sentaba en la cama, cerca de la lechuza.

Cogí la carta con fuerza, en mi mano derecha y con la otra me tapé la boca. No podía creerlo, después de tantos años y ¿ahora esto?.

La carta decía así.

·········································································································

Querida Herm,

Siento mucho lo ocurrido en la playa, el otro día. Sé que no querrás saber de mí, pero quiero que sepas que te tengo presente en mis oraciones.

SS

·········································································································

Me quedé en blanco varios minutos, hasta que una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. No podía engañarme a mi mima, aún estaba enamorada por él. Si no hacía algo pronto, esto podría matarme.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha, dejé la ventana abierta para que la lechuza se fuera. No sin antes darle una carta enrollada en su patita.

Guardé el cuaderno con el cual había escrito esas pocas palabras de regreso a Severus. Aún se distinguían las marcas. En ella se podía descifrar….

·········································································································

Querido Severus,

Gracias por tu carta, yo aún pienso en ti. Me gustaría que nos viéramos un día de estos.

Con cariño,

HG

········································································································

Me abrazo a mi misma, mientras observo a la lechuza alejarse. Batiendo sus enormes alas, a los segundos ya había desaparecido.

Nosé porque lo he hecho.- me digo sin entender lo que acabo de hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está y punto.

Me recuesto en la cama, me quedo a oscuras y cierro los ojos. Esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no llega ese momento, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. A las pocas horas, por fin caen mis párpados cansados.

Por fin.- susurro por último.


End file.
